Precious Key
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: "Kunci ini adalah pemberian darimu untukku karena sebuah misi untuk umat manusia. Sekarang, akan kukembalikan pada seseorang yang pantas menjadi pemiliknya.". (EreRi & Eren Yaeger's Birthday)
**Type :** **OneShot**

 **Fandom** **:** **Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Genre : AU,** **Romance & Slight Horror**

 **Rated : T**

 **Character :**

 **Mayor :**

 **\- Eren Jaeger**

 **-** **Levi** **Ackerman**

 **Minor :**

 **\- Bayangan yang membawa kunci. (Mau tahu siapa? Silahkan dibaca ceritanya~)**

 **\- Mikasa Ackerman**

 **Inspiration :** **【第弐回** **MMD** **ホラー夏祭り】忘れもの【進撃の** **MMD** **】**

 **Setting : Zaman Sekarang**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Warning : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, BL. Tidak suka? Silahkan angkat mata dari sini~!**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin - Hajime Isayama** ** & Tetsurou Araki**

* * *

 **Summary :**

" **Kunci ini adalah pemberian darimu untukku karena sebuah misi untuk umat manusia. Sekarang, akan kukembalikan pada seseorang yang pantas menjadi pemiliknya** **.** **".**

* * *

Italic : Percakapan Eren di dalam mimpi.

"Italic" : Suara bayangan.

* * *

 **Precious Key**

 _Putih..._

 _Lagi-lagi aku ada di ruang putih ini..._

" _...ren..."_

 _Siapa...?_

" _Eren..."_

 _Kau... siapa...? Kau dimana...?_

" _Heh... kau tak perlu mengetahui keberadaanku..."_

 _Kenapa...?_

" _Karena sebentar lagi... kita akan bertemu..., Er-"_

* * *

"Eren yo!"

"Nghh..."

"Oi, bocah! Bangun!"

"Uwaaaahh! L...Levi _-san_...?"

"Cepatlah bangun dan segera turun! Jika kau tidur lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan menendangmu sampai ke tengah lapangan sekolah!"

"B-baik!"

Sambutan yang tak enak sekali lagi datang menghampiri Eren. Anak dengan surai coklat dan memiliki permata _emerald_ ini selalu mendapatkan pagi yang sangat kejam dari seorang pria muda yang baru saja membangunkannya. Tak biasanya, ia selalu dibangunkan dengan lembut oleh sang mentarinya, ibu.

Lalu, kemana ibu Eren?

Lima tahun yang lalu, kedua orang tua Eren meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat ia masih berusia lima tahun. Namun, orang tua Eren sudah kenal lama dengan seseorang yang nantinya akan merawat dan membimbingnya, yaitu anak yang lebih tua darinya sembilan belas tahun, lelaki muda bersurai hitam dengan permata _crystal_ di balik _black crystal_ bernama Levi.

"Mimpi...?" ucap Eren mengingat kembali kejadian itu, tapi ia tak punya waktu lagi untuk mengingatnya.

Ia bergegas mandi dan memakai pakaian sekolah dasar. Benar, karena dia masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Levi _-san_ , aku sudah siap!" teriak Eren semangat saat turun menuju ruang makan.

Di sana telah disiapkan roti bakar dengan telur mata sapi di setiap piring serta segelas susu untuk Eren. Lelaki muda yang telah membangunkannya sedari tadi menunggunya sedang menyisip secangkir teh hitam kesukaannya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Levi _-san_!" sapa Eren pada sang perawat, Levi.

"Tch! Cepatlah duduk!" perintah Levi.

"Baik!" ucap Eren sebelum ia duduk dan berdo'a. " _Ittadakimasu_!" ucapnya sebelum memakan roti yang masih hangat. "Hmm~ Enak sekali~." ucap Eren senang saat melahap makanan yang telah dibuat oleh Levi.

" _Sou da_." ucap singkat Levi sebelum memakan roti yang telah disiapkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Uhm... Levi _-san_..." ucap Eren memulai percakapan paginya bersama seseorang yang selalu bersikap kasar padanya.

"Ada apa?" balas Levi dengan lirikan yang berisi aura hitam namun juga sebuah jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah lama diketahui oleh pemilik permata _crystal_ itu. "Tentang mimpi itu?" ucap Levi tepat sasaran.

"I...iya... Aku seringkali mendengar suara yang samar di sekitar ruang putih itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melihat sosok itu." ucap Eren menjelaskan tentang mimpi yang baru saja ia temui.

"Lalu?" ucap Levi meminta Eren untuk melanjutkannya.

"Saat aku menanyakan nama dan keberadaannya, dia sama sekali tidak muncul. Malah dia bilang bahwa aku akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi. Kira-kira, siapa ya...?" ucap Eren penasaran.

" _Baka_. Itu hanya bunga tidur. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan terlalu serius. Dan, kurang sepuluh menit lagi."

"Gaah! Gawat!" ucap Eren terkejut saat mengetahui waktu yang tersisa hingga ia melahap habis rotinya dan meminum susunya. "Aku berangkat!" pamit Eren setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Oi, tunggu!" ucap Levi saat Eren beranjak keluar dari rumah.

"Ada apa, Levi _-san_?" ucap Eren berhenti tepat di tengah ambang pintu.

"Kau lupa bekalmu." ucap Levi menghampiri Eren sambil membawa kotak makan dan memberikannya pada Eren.

"Apa ini?" ucap Eren penasaran.

"Buka saja." ucap Levi mengizinkannya.

Eren membuka bekal itu dan seketika wajah Eren berubah menjadi senang karena melihat bekal kesukaannya. "Burger Keju! Levi _-san_ yang membuatkannya untukku?" tanya Eren dan Levi pun mengangguk. "Yahoooo! Terima kasih, Levi _-san_ ~!" ucap Eren seraya memeluk Levi dengan riang.

Levi pun tersenyum lega dan mengelus rambut Eren. "Cepat berangkat! Mikasa sudah menunggumu.".

"Iya! Aku berangkat~!" pamit Eren sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari ke arah temannya yang bernama Mikasa.

Levi memperhatikan Eren berlari bersama dengan temannya itu hingga mereka tak terlihat lagi pada persimpangan itu.

"Yosh! Waktunya untuk bersih-bersih!" ucap Levi seraya kembali ke dalam rumah untuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

Di jalan, Eren dan Mikasa berlari menuju sekolah mereka yang tak jauh dari rumah tempat tinggalnya. Saat ia melewati persimpangan terakhir, ia terkejut melihat gerbang sekolah akan segera ditutup. Ia menambah kecepatannya dan berhasil masuk ke halaman sekolah sebelum pintu tertutup. Mikasa juga berhasil menyusulnya. Mengambil oksigen sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya menuju ke ruang kelasnya.

Tapi, tanpa ia ketahui, sedari tadi sesosok bayangan terus memperhatikannya dipersimpangan terakhir dekat sekolah Eren. Permata _black crystal_ yang tak pernah lepas dari sosok Eren seolah sosok itu telah mengunci target Eren. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Tak ada yang tahu.

" _...Eren..."_

* * *

 **-Rumah-**

Levi dengan segala peralatan bersih-bersihnya tengah melakukan pembersihan total di rumahnya. Hingga terakhir yaitu membuang plastik yang berisikan sampah-sampah rumah.

Ia merapikan seluruh peralatannya ke dalam ruang penyimpanan sebelum ia membawa keluar kantong plastik dari rumah. Saat ia menutup pintu rumahnya, ia menemukan secarik brosur yang terselip di bawah pintunya.

"Kenapa ada brosur di sini? Apa orang itu begitu bodoh bahwa ada kotak surat di luar gerbang ini?" ucap Levi saat berjalan ke sebuah kotak surat yang terletak di dinding di samping gerbang rumahnya. "Cih! Dasar!" ucap Levi seraya mengambil brosur itu. Tapi, ia terkejut saat melihat brosur itu masih rapi dan seperti baru saja dicetak. Tak mau membuang waktu, ia menyimpan brosur itu ke dalam sakunya dan kembali menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya.

Setelah itu, ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepaskan kain yang menutup hidung serta kepalanya. Ia duduk di sofa sambil mengumpulkan energi yang cukup terkuras habis karena kegiatannya. Tak lupa, ia mengambil kembali brosur dari sakunya dan membacanya.

"" _Corps Museum"_?" pikir Levi saat membaca cover brosur itu. Kemudian, ia membuka dan membaca isi dari brosur itu. Tak terasa, ujung bibir terangkat menandakan sebuah ide yang baru saja ia dapatkan. "Kebetulan besok hari libur. Lebih baik, aku mengajak Eren untuk melihat museum ini. Siapa tahu bocah itu menyukainya." ucap Levi sembari menyandarkan diri sambil merasakan kebahagiaan karena keinginan yang akan ia lakukan bersama dengan Eren, karena pertama kalinya dia pergi ke sebuah tempat bersama dengan Eren.

Pertama kalinya?

Benar. Karena sejak kecil, Levi tidak pernah diajak kemanapun bersama ibunya. Ibunya meninggal saat ia berusia lima tahun karena sebuah penyakit. Ia tak tahu siapa ayah kandungnya. Yang ia tahu pamannya telah merawatnya dan mengajarinya tentang kemandirian. Tidak pernah ia rasakan kesenangan lagi saat itu hingga dia berusia lima belas tahun.

Kemudian, ia memilih untuk tinggal sendiri dan tinggal di rumahnya yang kini ia tinggali. Ternyata, ia bertemu dengan sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya.

Keluarga itu bermarga Yaegar. Sepasang suami-istri dengan seorang anak lelaki yang masih berusia satu tahun tengah tertidur lelap dalam pelukan sang bunda. Levi merasa sangat terhormat karena perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh keluarga itu. Mereka menganggap Levi sebagai keluarga mereka sendiri, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Eren.

Namun, sebuah berita malang menimpa keluarga Yaeger. Kedua orang tua Eren meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan tepat saat malam kelahiran Eren. Levi sempat mendapat pesan bahwa ia harus merawat dan menjaga Eren seperti keluarga sendiri. Levi pun melakukannya walaupun ia mengajarkan kedisplinan dan kekasarannya pada Eren. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, Levi selalu memperhatikan dan menyayangi Eren hingga sekarang.

Malam harinya, Levi membantu Eren untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Disaat itu juga, Levi ingin mengatakan idenya pada Eren.

"Eren.".

"Ya?" ucap Eren sambil mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." ucap Levi sebagai isyarat untuk meminta Eren berhenti sejenak.

"Ada apa, Levi _-san_?" tanya Eren sambil menatap sepasang permata _black crystal_ milik Levi.

Levi memberikan sebuah brosur pada Eren.

"Apa ini?" tanya Eren penasaran.

"Baca saja." ucap Levi.

Eren mengambil brosur itu dan membacanya. "" _Corps Museum_ "? Ada apa dengan tempat ini?" tanya Eren sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana, besok. Jika kau tidak keberatan." ucap Levi sebagai tanda ajakan.

"Benarkah?!" ucap Eren tidak percaya.

Levi kembali mengangguk.

"Yeeey~! Tentu aku mau, Levi _-san_ ~! Terima kasih~!" ucap Eren senang sembari memeluk Levi yang berada di sampingnya.

Sekali lagi, Levi tersenyum lega karena melihat kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan dari Eren. Walaupun dulu ia tak merasakan seperti yang dirasakan Eren saat masih kecil, ia cukup senang melihat Eren bahagia dan ceria.

"Segera selesaikan dan tidur!" perintah Levi.

"Baik!" ucap Eren senang dan kembali mengerjakan tugas.

Setelah Eren menyelesaikan tugas, ia mempersiapkan diri untuk tidur. Tak lupa, ucapan "selamat tidur" ia terima dari Levi sebelum Levi menutup pintu kamarnya dan ia tertidur dengan tenang.

* * *

" _...ren..."_

 _Lagi...?_

" _...Eren..."_

 _Kau kah itu...?_

" _Benar."_

 _Hei, sampai kapan kau terus sembunyi di ruang putih ini? Ayo, keluarlah!_

" _Baka. Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan menampakkan keberadaanku."_

 _Lalu, kapan?_

" _Sebentar lagi... Kau akan tahu saat kau berada di sana..."_

 _Hei! Tunggu!_

* * *

"Tunggu!" ucap Eren saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Tak terasa, sinar matahari sudah masuk melalui cela tirai jendela kamarnya. "Sudah pagi...?" ucap Eren saat menyadari bahwa ini sudah hari libur. "Ah! _Corps Museum_! Aku harus cepat-cepat!" ucap Eren sembari mempersiapkan diri karena mengingat janji malam itu.

Sedangkan Levi, masih mempersiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Setelah ini, aku akan membangunkan Er-"

" _Ohayou_ , Levi _-san_ ~!" ucap Eren sembari menuju ruang makan dan sudah berpakaian rapi.

Levi terkejut karena tak biasanya Eren bangun dengan sendirinya. "E-Eren...? Kenapa kau...?"

"Janji~." ucap Eren mengingat sebuah janji yang mereka sepakati.

" _Sou da_. Sebentar lagi matang. Minumlah dulu." ucap Levi kembali memasak.

"Baik!" ucap Eren sebelum meminum segelas susu yang telah disiapkan Levi di atas meja.

Setelah matang, Levi mempersiapkannya di meja dan mereka pun sarapan bersama.

* * *

 **-** _ **Corps Museum**_ **-**

"Woaaaah~! Besar sekaliiiiii~!" ucap kagum Eren saat memperhatikan sebuah gedung tua seperti benteng raksasa dengan empat simbol yang menempel di dinding, serta bendera yang memiliki simbol yang sama dengan keempat simbol itu mengibar tegas saat tertiup angin.

"Benar." Levi pun ikut berdecak kagum melihat kemegahan semi-benteng itu.

"Ayo masuk, Levi _-san_ ~!" ucap Eren menarik tangan Levi.

Levi hanya pasrah dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Eren yang sudah tak sabar untuk menjelajahi ruang kemiliteran itu.

"Huaaah~! Luas sekali~! Levi _-san_ , ini ruang apa?" tanya Eren yang masih mengenggam tangan Levi.

"Ruang " _Trainees Squad_ ". Ruang dimana tempat beberapa peralatan dan perlengkapan para _Trainees_ saat mereka memulai awal pelatihan pertama mereka. Bisa dikatakan, sekolah pertama para calon militer." jelas Levi saat ia membaca isi sebuah papan penjelas yang ada di samping pintu _Corps Museum_.

"Ayo, kita lihat!" ucap Eren kembali menarik tangan Levi.

Levi hanya menghela napas dan pasrah ditarik oleh Eren.

Mereka pun melihat beberapa peralatan seperti _3D-Manuver Gear Training_ , Miniatur Barak serta tempat pelatihannya, perlengkapan latihan, patung para pengawas dan pemimpin, dan seragam beserta simbol dari _Trainees Squad_. Tak lupa, perlengkapan _3D-Manuver Gear_ serta senjata seperti pedang tipis untuk menjatuhkan para _Titan_.

"Berikutnya, ruang " _Military Police Brigade_ "." ucap Levi melihat brosur tentang ruang yang akan di tuju berikutnya.

"Yosh! Ayo~!" sekali lagi, Eren menarik tangan Levi dan Levi pun pasrah. "Uwaah~!" Eren kembali kagum melihat isi ruang _Military Police Brigade_.

Ruang _Military Police Brigade_ berisi beberapa perlengkapan serta miniatur wilayah tempat _Military Police Brigade_. Seperti senapan panjang yang hanya dimiliki oleh _Military Police Brigade_ , dokumen-dokumen dakwaan yang pernah dilakukan oleh pasukan militer tersebut, patung pemimpin beserta anggota yang ada di dalam foto-foto itu, dan seragam beserta simbolnya. Namun, mereka tidak memiliki peralatan _3D-Manuver Gear_ seperti yang ada di ruang _Trainees Squad_.

"Kenapa peralatan tadi, tidak ada di ruang ini?" ucap keluh Eren karena tidak menemukan _3D-Manuver Gear_.

" _Military Police Brigade_ hanya bertugas di dalam Dinding _Sina_. Pantas saja mereka tidak memiliki senjata itu dan hanya memilih mendekam di dalam dinding raksasa karena dekat dengan para babi-babi pemalas itu." ucap Levi dengan kalimat khasnya. Memang benar, karena ciri khasnya berasal dari perlakuan pamannya pada dirinya sejak kecil hingga terus terbawa sampai sekarang.

"Babi-babi pemalas?" tanya Eren penasaran.

Levi hanya memijat keningnya karena kepolosan Eren. "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan ke ruang berikutnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa jijik di tempat ini." protes Levi sebelum menarik Eren menuju ke ruang berikutnya.

Eren hanya mengerjap mata dan menampakkan wajah polos, tapi dia menuruti saja perkataan Levi.

"Ruang " _The Garrison"_ atau " _Stationary Guard"_. Ruang dimana terdapat peralatan yang sama seperti _Trainees Guard_ tapi wilayah mereka hanyalah berada di sekitar dinding-dinding. Lebih baik daripada _Military Police Brigade_." ucap Levi saat membaca penjelasan tersebut.

Eren hanya mengangguk dan mulai memperhatikan isi dari ruang tersebut.

Ruang _The Garrison_ memiliki isi hampir sama dengan ruang sebelumnya. _3D-Manuver Gear_ beserta senjatanya, seragam serta simbolnya, miniatur wilayah _The Garrison_ , patung pemimpin beserta foto para anggota dan meriam raksasa yang digunakan untuk melawan para _Titan_ dan melindungi dinding tersebut.

Eren kembali kagum dan tak henti-hentinya menatap isi pada ruangan itu. Tapi, Levi membuyarkannya dengan menepuk pundak Eren.

"Eren."

"Ya, Levi _-san_?"

"Ikut aku." ucap Levi sambil menarik tangan Eren.

Eren hanya mengikuti kemana mereka pergi hingga mereka berhenti di sebuah ruang _toilet_.

" _Toilet_?" ucap Eren heran.

"Kau tidak ingin buang air?" tanya Levi.

Eren menggelengkan kepala. "Belum."

"Baiklah. Aku akan masuk. Kau tunggu di sini." ucap Levi.

"Baik." Eren mengiyakan sebelum ia ditinggal oleh Levi yang masuk ke dalam _toilet_. Eren menunggu sambil memperhatikan dekorasi dari lorong tersebut.

" _...ren..."_

Eren terkejut mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Eren mencari sumber suara itu.

" _...Eren..."_

Sekali lagi, Eren mendengar suara dan terus mencari suara itu.

"Suara itu... mirip yang ada di mimpiku." pikir Eren mengingat suara itu pernah ia dengar di mimpi. Tapi, Eren sedang terjaga dan berada di lorong untuk menunggu Levi keluar.

" _...Eren..."_

Suara itu terus memanggil Eren seolah ia meminta Eren untuk datang ke tempat suara itu berasal. Eren ingin ke sana tapi ia berjanji akan tetap menunggu Levi.

" _...Eren..."_

Semakin terus memaksa Eren, akhirnya Eren pun pergi dari lorong itu dan mencari dimana sumber suara itu berada.

" _...Eren..."._

Tepat suara itu hilang, Eren sudah berada di ruang terakhir dari _Corps Museum_. Eren memperhatikan seisi ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu berisi _3D-Manuver Gear_ beserta senjatanya, miniatur wilayah dari kemiliteran terakhir, seragam dan jubah khusus beserta simbol sayap yang terbentang. Ruangan itu cukup sepi tapi lebih luas dari ruang kemiliteran yang lain karena terdapat ruangan lagi yang ada di sisi lain dari ruang kemiliteran terakhir itu.

Eren semakin penasaran dan masuk ke dalam ruang lain.

"I...Ini...!" sepasang permata _emerald_ membulat sempurna saat melihat isi dari ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang dua kali lebih luas dan lebih banyak barang yang ada di sana, seperti sebuah aula raksasa di dalam istana. Ruangan itu berisi tentang dokumentasi perjuangan pasukan militer tersebut. Mulai dari perjalanan ekspedisi di luar dinding, perjuangan melawan para Titan, menegakkan keadilan di dalam dinding yang belum pernah dilakukan oleh Military Police Brigade, serta menemukan titik kebebasan umat manusia.

Suasana di sekitarnya membuat Eren kagum dan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Lebih kagum dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa ruangan ini sangat istimewah dibanding ruang militer lainnya. Eren kembali menjelajahi sepasang permatanya hingga ia menemukan foto-foto para pasukan yang terpampang di dinding walaupun jumlah foto itu lebih sedikit dari dua kemiliteran sebelumnya, namun terdapat beberapa patung yang merupakan anggota pasukan yang berperan aktif dalam militer tersebut.

Eren berlari ke salah satu patung yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya. Patung dengan wajah ketegasan, keinginan yang kuat, semangat yang membara seperti yang dimiliki oleh Eren.

"Dia... mungkinkah... kakek moyangku?! Luar biasa~!" ucap Eren kagum.

Tak hanya itu, Eren juga melihat wajah-wajah lain yang sama seperti sahabat-sahabatnya di sekolah, termasuk Mikasa. Ia merekamnya di dalam ingatannya dan ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada teman sekelasnya.

" _...Eren..."_

Eren terdiam sejenak dan kembali mendengar panggilan itu. Perlahan, ia melirik ke arah lain hingga ia menemukan sebuah patung yang membuat kedua permata _emerald_ kembali melebar.

* * *

"Maaf menunggu lama, Er-..." Levi keluar dari toilet dan terkejut karena Eren tidak berada di sana. "Eren? Eren!" ucap Levi mencari Eren tapi ia tidak berada di lorong itu. "Cih! Kemana bocah itu?" kesal Levi sebelum ia mencari Eren kembali ke ruang militer sebelumnya.

Ia tampak panik namun ia tetap tenang dan terus mencari Eren. Dia bukanlah orang yang ketakutan seperti orang tua kehilangan anaknya yang menghilang begitu saja, karena dia yakin Eren masih berada di sekitar _Corps Museum_.

Tetap ia mencari Eren hingga akhirnya ia masuk ke ruang terakhir itu.

"Ruang _Survey Corps_ , militer terakhir yang berada di luar dinding." ucap Levi setelah membaca penjelasan tersebut. Ia kembali mencari Eren.

Ia masuk ke ruang lain dan menemukan tempat dimana patung dan foto para anggota _Survey Corps_ berada.

"Ruang ini lebih luas dari sebelumnya." ucap Levi saat memasuki ruang itu. Kali ini, ia menemukan sebuah patung yang membuat _black crystal_ miliknya membulat sempurna. "E...E...Eren...?" ia terkejut saat melihat patung yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Eren. Patung itu tampak gagah sehingga membuat jantung Levi berdetak kencang dan wajahnya mulai terasa panas.

Tiba-tiba, sentuhan di tangannya membuyarkan lamunannya dan ia menoleh.

"Levi _-san_?" ucap Eren kecil.

"A-aku mencarimu, bodoh!" ucap Levi gagap.

"Maaf, Levi _-san_. Habisnya, aku penasaran ke ruang selanjutnya. Dan akhirnya, aku berada di sini. Lihat! Kakek moyangku!" ucap Eren sambil menunjuk patung pasukan yang memiliki wajah sama dengannya.

Levi membaca penjelasan yang ada di sebelah patung itu. ""Ehren Jäger"...".

""Ehren Jäger"? Namanya begitu mirip dengan namaku." ucap Eren.

"Bodoh. Di sini tertulis nama patung ini diucap dalam Bahasa Jerman. Sedangkan namamu diucap dalam Bahasa Jepang." jelas Levi.

"Begitu ya...?" ucap Eren paham.

"Tak kusangka, kakek moyang Eren adalah penyelamat umat manusia. Dan dia terlihat... gagah..." pikir Levi kembali merasakan panas pada wajahnya.

"Levi _-san_ , kenapa wajahmu memerah?" ucap Eren polos saat melihat wajah Levi memerah.

"A-aku hanya kagum melihat sejarah kakek moyangmu!" ucap Levi diselingi kebohongan. Namun, dengan mudah Eren mempercayainya.

"Ah! Sini!" ucap Eren tiba-tiba menarik tangan Levi.

Levi pun mengikutinya hingga berhenti di sebuah patung lain. "Oi, ada apa dengan..." ucapnya terhenti saat permata _black crystal_ bertemu dengan permata _black crystal_ yang ada pada sosok patung itu. Tak luput juga, wajah, rambut serta postur tubuh sama dengan dirinya.

"Patung itu sama dengan Levi _-san_! Aku yakin, dia adalah kakek moyang Levi _-san_ ~!" ucap girang Eren.

Tapi tidak dengan Levi. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apapun pada sosok dirinya yang lalu merupakan anggota dari _Survey Corps_.

"Levi _-san_?" sekali lagi Eren memanggilnya dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Levi.

Levi langsung membaca penjelasan dari patung tersebut. ""Rivaille Ackerman. Seorang Kopral Muda sekaligus Ketua Regu Khusus dalam militer ini. Ia juga bagian dari penanggung jawab Ehren Jäger. Ia mendapat julukan "Pasukan Manusia Terkuat" karena memiliki kemampuan diatas kemampuan anggota militer lainnya.". Tidak kusangka dia sehebat ini.".

"Heeh~! Berarti dia hebat!" ucap Eren kagum.

"Begitulah." ucap Levi tapi ia menemukan sebuah kalimat terakhir pada penjelasan itu.

""Ia wafat dengan membawa sebuah kunci"?" ucap batin Levi mendapat keganjalan pada kalimat itu. Ia memeriksa patung kakek moyangnya. "Tidak ada." pikirnya.

Kemudian, ia kembali pada patung Ehren Jäger dan membaca penjelasannya lebih teliti. Dan tepat dugaan bahwa "Erhen wafat dan kunci yang dimilikinya tidak ditemukan".

"Apa maksudnya ini...? Kenapa kunci Ehren ada pada Rivaille? Apa mungkin Ehren-lah yang memberikan kunci itu pada Rivaille? Mungkinkah hubungan mereka tidak hanya sekedar teman?" pikir Levi dalam hati dan perlahan ia kembali ke tempat patung Rivaille.

"Levi _-san_...?" Eren memperhatikan Levi yang sedari tadi memasang wajah curiga dan bingung.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin!" ucap Levi dalam hati dan kembali memperhatikan patung Rivaille. Tiba-tiba, ia kembali menemukan sebuah keganjalan tapi kali ini membuat tubuhnya gemetar ngeri dan segera menarik tangan Eren.

"Ah! Tunggu!" kaget Eren saat tangannya ditarik oleh Levi dan mereka keluar dari ruangan _Survey Corps_.

"Levi _-san_ , kenapa kau menarikku? Aku belum selesai berkeliling! Levi _-san_!" ucap protes Eren tapi Levi tetap tidak mendengarkannya dan terus menggenggam Eren erat-erat.

"Entah hanya perasaanku atau bukan, tapi kenapa patung itu... tersenyum... dan melirik ke arah Eren? Cih! Lebih baik segera pulang dan minum teh!" ucap Levi seketika menggendong Eren dan berjalan menuju rumah mereka tanpa mendengarkan ocehan Eren.

* * *

 **-Malam Hari, Rumah-**

Eren duduk di atas sofa untuk menenangkan diri. Eren bermain dengan bola pantul tanpa membuat kekacauan. Sedangkan Levi sedang mempersiapkan dua cangkir teh di dapur.

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang selama ini membuatnya merasa aneh. Pertama, Eren sering bermimpi bertemu dengan sesosok yang entah seperti apa di ruang putih tapi Eren tidak pernah mengetahui sosok itu. Hanya suara yang samar. Kedua, tentang brosur museum itu. Entah kenapa, saat ia mengintip setiap kotak surat yang ada pada setiap rumah itu, tak ada satu pun brosur yang sama seperti yang ia temukan, bahkan warga di sekitar rumahnya sama sekali tidak mendapatkan brosur itu. Ketiga, kalimat terakhir pada penjelasan dari patung Ehren dan patung Rivaille. Ehren tidak membawa kunci itu tapi Rivaille-lah yang membawanya. Entah apa maksud dari kalimat atau mungkin pemikiran mereka dan entah kenapa Levi begitu yakin akan pemikirannya bahkan tepat sasaran. Mungkinkah ingatannya di masa lalu tertinggal di ingatannya sekarang. Itu sangat mustahil.

Dan sebuah keganjalan yang membuatnya sempat merinding adalah... patung Rivaille tersenyum dan memperhatikan Eren.

"Kuso!" umpat Levi sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa hal aneh sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini?" ucap Levi bingung dengan apa yang selama ini ia lihat.

"Levi _-san_ ~!" teriak Eren dari ruang tengah yang sudah terlihat bosan menunggu.

"Lupakan masalah itu! Aku harus tenang." ucap Levi sembari mengatur napas. Setelah tenang, barulah ia kembali dan membawa cangkir berisikan teh hangat.

"Maaf, Eren." ucap Levi tiba di ruang tengah dan menaruh kedua cangkir itu di atas meja.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Eren sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengambil secangkir teh dan menyisipnya perlahan.

Levi duduk di samping Eren. "Bagaimana?".

"Hangat dan manis~." ucap Eren senang.

Levi tersenyum dan ikut menyisip secangkir teh yang satunya.

"Levi _-san_ , kenapa tadi pulang terburu-buru?" tanya Eren.

"Itu... aku sempat merasa tidak enak badan dan ingin segera pulang. Jadinya, aku langsung menarikmu pulang. Tapi, sekarang tidak apa-apa." ucap Levi diselingi kebohongan.

Dan sekali lagi, Eren mempercayainya. Eren memang begitu khawatir tapi dia selalu ceria karena ia tak ingin Levi selalu tampak muram dan terlalu banyak beban karena Levi-lah yang menjadi pengganti kedua orang tuanya.

Sedangkan Levi, sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani. Ia senang berada di sisi Eren seperti ini. Bahkan, ia sangat senang saat melihat Eren begitu ceria dan bersemangat.

"Jika Eren saat dewasa nanti... mungkin akan sama seperti kakek moyangnya." pikir Levi saat membayangkan wujud Eren saat dewasa nanti hingga tanpa sadar rona merah kembali muncul di kedua pipi Levi. Beruntungnya, Eren tidak mengetahuinya karena sibuk bermain bola pantul.

Pukul sebelas malam, Eren masih terjaga dan Levi masih tetap memperhatikan keluguan Eren. Tanpa disadari, pintu ruang tengah sedari tadi masih terbuka dan...

 _BLAM!_

Levi sontak terkejut dan menoleh ke arah pintu ruang tengah yang tiba-tiba tertutup dengan sendirinya. Levi mulai menyelidiki sekelilingnya karena ia merasa ada datang dan mulai membuatnya terusik.

 _BRUK!_

Tiba-tiba, Eren jatuh dan tertidur di pangkuan Levi. Levi tersenyum dan melupakan keanehan di sekitarnya sambil mengelus lembut kepala Eren.

Ia terus mengelus lembut kepala Eren hingga Eren merasa nyaman. Tapi, di saat itu juga, ia merasakan sesuatu yang perlahan mendekatinya. Ia mendongak dan tidak menemukan sesuatu di atas balkon bagian dalam.

Rasa penasaran dan ingin menyelidiki menjalar di dalam dirinya. Perlahan ia memindahkan kepala Eren di atas kursi sembari ia berdiri. Serasa aman dan Eren tidak terusik, Levi mulai menyelidiki balkon atas. Ia menaiki anak tangga kayu dan memeriksa keadaan di sana.

Namun, tanpa ia sadari, sesosok bayangan muncul di samping Eren yang masih tertidur lelap. Bayangan itu menyentuh lembut kening Eren.

Eren sedikit sontak tapi ia tidak membuka mata dan tertidur kembali dengan tenang.

Sosok bersurai hitam itu tersenyum lembut melihat keluguan Eren. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia menaruh sebuah kunci di tangan Eren dan memberikan kecupan ringan di kening Eren sebelum bayangan itu menghilang.

Levi kembali turun ke bawah karena tidak menemukan keanehan apapun.

Sesampai di sofa, ia kembali duduk di sofa dan memperhatikan Eren yang masih tertidur lelap. Tiba-tiba, permata black crystal menemukan sebuah kunci yang ada pada Eren.

"Kunci?" batin Levi sesaat ia memeriksa kembali sekitar ruang itu. Keanehan menghilang seraya ia menyentuh kunci itu. "Mungkinkah... Rivaille...?" batin Levi yakin bahwa kunci itu adalah milik Ehren yang diserahkan pada Rivaille dan kini diberikan kembali pada keturunannya atau mungkin reinkarnasi Ehren.

"Ngh..."

Levi terkejut karena Eren bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada...apa..., Levi _-san_...?" ucap Eren sambil mengucek mata.

"Tidak ada." ucap Levi singkat.

Eren terkejut saat tangannya menggenggam sebuah kunci. "Kunci? Bukankah kunci ini sama seperti kunci milik kakek moyangku? Apa ini asli?" tanya Eren memastikan karena ia mengingat bentuk kunci yang dipegang sama persis dengan kunci milik kakek moyangnya.

"Begitulah." ucap Levi kali ini jujur.

"Bagaimana bisa ada di sini?" tanya Eren penasaran.

"Dulu, Ehren memberikan kunci ini pada Rivaille. Rivaille berencana untuk mengembalikannya tapi mereka sudah mati. Kemudian, Rivaille bergentayangan dan menemuiku untuk memberikan kunci ini padaku. Jadi, kuberikan padamu karena kau adalah keturunan Ehren. Apa kau percaya?" jelas Levi.

Dengan polosnya, Eren mempercayai cerita Levi, kemudian kalung itu dikenakan pada leher Eren. Eren begitu senang dengan apa yang ia terima.

"Apa aku nanti akan bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya." ucap Eren sambil menggenggam kuncinya.

"Entahlah." ucap singkat Levi. Kemudian ia melirik jam dinding dan menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. "Berhubung hari ini adalah hari spesial untukmu, maka..." –Levi mengecup kening Eren- " _Tanjoubi omedetou_ , Eren." ucap Levi seraya memberikan selamat ulang tahun pada Eren yang tepat hari ini 30 Maret.

"Ini hadiah dari Ehren _-san_ dan Rivaille _-san_. Kalau Levi _-san_?" ucap Eren seperti ingin meminta hadiah dari Levi.

Levi menjitak pelan kepala Eren karena gemas. " _Baka ka_? Sekarang masih tengah malam dan kau belum tidur di tempat tidurmu. Sekarang cuci tangan, wajah dan kakimu dan segera tidur!" perintah Levi.

"Siap, _Heichou_!" ucap Eren sambil menghormat ala militer. Kemudian, ia tampakkan cengiran kucing miliknya.

Levi hanya tersenyum geli melihat Eren dan ia berhasil melupakan keanehan yang sebenarnya mengarah pada sebuah kesimpulan bahwa tujuan sosok itu adalah ingin mengembalikan kunci pada Eren.

Tak hanya Levi yang memperhatikan keluguan Eren. Sesosok bayangan yang sedari tadi berada di sudut mati memperhatikan Eren dan Levi. Sosok bersurai hitam dan permata _black crystal_ , yang tak lain adalah seorang Kopral Muda dan juga inkarnasi Levi, Rivaille turut senang karena misi terakhirnya berhasil ia lakukan dan perlahan menghilang dan kembali ke alam sana.

Sekilas, Levi melihat sosok kakek moyangnya dan ia tersenyum sejenak sebelum ia kembali memperhatikan Eren.

* * *

" **Kunci ini adalah pemberian darimu untukku karena sebuah misi untuk umat manusia. Sekarang, akan kukembalikan pada seseorang yang pantas menjadi pemiliknya** **.** **Dan aku sudah menemukannya dan mengembalikan kunci ini pada keturunanmu, Ehren.".**

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Terjemahan :**

"-san" : _suffix_ kepada orang dewasa atau lebih sopan.

Ohayou / Ohayou gozaimasu: Selamat pagi.

Ittadakimasu : Selamat makan.

Sou da : Begitu / Seperti itu.

Baka : Bodoh (lebih kasar).

Kuso! : Sial!

Tanjoubi omedetou : Selamat ulang tahun.

Baka ka? : Bodoh, ya?

Heichou : Kapten

* * *

Cerita kedua fandom " _Shingeki no Kyoujin_ " rampung~. Nama "Ehren Jäger" saya ambil di w*kiped khusus anime ini, sedangkan nama "Rivaille Ackerman" juga sama. Jadi bikin dua fiksi sekaligus buat Eren... Gak pa-pa deh~. Sekali lagi, tanjoubi omedetou Mbah Eren yang di masa lampau dan Dek Eren di masa sekarang(?)~ Tambah berguna deh buat siapapun, termasuk buat Uke/Seme Kaptenmu~

Akhir kata, selamat membaca dan mohon review-nya~

 **Salam**

 **Ricchan**


End file.
